For My Love
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat usil ditambah seorang sepupu fujoshi tentu sangat merepotkan. Namun apa jadinya kalau kali ini Gaara yang melakukan sedikit pembalasan kecil. berhasilkah? Suck with Summary. Mind RnR?


**For My Love**

**Disclaimer:**

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Pair:** NaruGaa

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance n Humor(?)

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, AU

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

Here we go … **Don't Like Don't Read**

Hari-harinya selalu sama. Membosankan. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Sabaku no Gaara. Putra bungsu walikota negara Sunagakure yang berusia lima belas tahun itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Mata beriris jade miliknya terus saja menatap langit melalui jendela tinggi dikamarnya sedikit terlihat redup tanpa adanya hasrat dan keinginan. Kosong, hampa, tanpa adanya sedikit pun perhatian. Mata itu lalu beralih kesuatu pemandangan lain yang terhampar dibawahnya. Festival Peringatan Ulang Tahun Sunagakure. Tulisan dispanduk besar itulah yang tertangkap dimata jade Gaara. Terlihat begitu banyak keramaian disana. Sepasang suami istri yang tengah bercanda dengan anak mereka disudut sebuah stand makanan. Dua orang anak kecil yang terlihat sedang bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu. Kumpulan pemuda yang tengah menari bersama. Parade yang berkeliling didalam kota, dengan menunjukkan berbagai keunikan dan berbagi kecerian. Dan begitu banyak lagi yang terlihat, namun yang pasti kebahagian jelas tergambar diwajah setiap orang hal itu tetap tak memberikan kontribusi apapun terhadap Gaara. Mata itu tetap kosong tanpa adanya sedikitpun emosi yang terpancar disana.

"Tok … tok …" Sebuah suara ketukan akhirnya mengalihkan Gaara dari pengamatan kecilnya. Namun hanya sedetik dan Gaara kembali menatap keluar jendelanya. Mengacuhkannya.

"Hey … Gaara tak bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku?" Terdengar suara dari luar pintu kamar. Suara seorang lelaki. Dan sepertinnya Gaara tahu persis siapa yang berada disana. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibir Gaara sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

Seorang lelaki muda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan berdiri disana. Sebuah senyuman hangat terukir diwajahnya. Sepasang mata yang berwarna biru langit jelas terlihat, warna kesukaan Gaara. Rambut pirang lembut yang sangat disukai Gaara. Dan tiga pasang garis diwajahnya, tanda lahir seperti kucing yang sangat manis. Dan sebuket besar bunga mawar yang indah berada ditangannya.

"Kau lama," ujar Gaara datar.

"Hehe ... maaf Gaara sedikit macet tadi dijalan karena festival, dan kau sendiri tahukan kalau kampus ku jaraknya jauh dari sini," jelasnya sambil menyerahkan buket yang dipegangnya. "Untukmu," ucapnya lagi dengan senyum khas yang selalu ada disana. Senyum terindah yang pernah Gaara lihat. Tapi Gaara tak akan pernah mau mengakui itu.

"Aku bukan perempuan, Naru dan berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti makhluk lemah seperti itu, dan kau pun juga tahu Aku benci hal seperti ini." Lagi-lagi hanya ucapan datar yang keluar dari mulut Gaara padahal bukan itu yang ingin dikatakanya pada seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Sepertinya Gaara juga tak melihat sebuah kartu ucapan terselip di buket itu.

"Hahaha ... Kau memang tak pernah mau jujur ya, Gaara. Ya sudahlah bagaimana kalau Kita melihat festival dibawah, Aku sudah tak sabar lagi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Naruto menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Gaara keluar dari mansion mewah milik keluarga Sabaku. Sepanjang jalan Naruto terus saja bercerita betapa menariknya keramaian yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

Beberapa pelayan yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya terkikik kecil, jarang-jarang mereka mendapati pipi tuan mudanya itu bersemu merah. Walaupun tahu kalau putra majikannya tengah diseret paksa keluar namun tak ada seorangpun yang menghentikannya karena mereka tahu jelas siapa orang yang tengah menyeret—menculik—Gaara keluar.

Lagipula Namikaze Naruto yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun bukanlah orang asing bagi Gaara. Putra bungsu pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina, walikota Konohagakure itu adalah tunangan Gaara. Naruto kini tengah menyelesaikan pendidikan S2-nya dikota Sunagakure kota kelahiran Gaara. Kenapa Naruto harus jauh-jauh kuliah disini padahal di Konohagakure juga terdapat lembaga pendidikan terbaik seperti di Sunagakure? Jawabannya simple Naruto hanya tak ingin jauh dari Kekasih yang kini telah merangkap tunangannya itu. Hanya karena tak ingin Gaara bakal lepas darinya. Padahal siapa yang berani mengusik kekasihnya yang notabene galak itu? Jangankan mendekat menatap Gaara langsung pun hanya akan mendapat deatglare gratis. Siapa yang mau.

Gaara hanya terpaku bosan menatap perayaan ulang tahun kotanya tersebut. Tak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk bergabung didalamnya walaupun. Keramaian seperti ini hanya membuatnya tak nyaman, berada di perpustakaan pribadinya seharian mungkin lebih menarik ketimbang berada dilautan manusia yang sepertinya akan terus bertambah seiring waktu berjalan.

"Ra … Gaara ..." Panggilan dari Naruto akhirnya menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Gaara terlalu sibuk berada didunianya sendiri ketimbang memperhatikan kehadiran kekasihnya kini.

"Gaara tak bisakah—"

"—Tak bisa!" potong Gaara cepat sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hey Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara, Gaara," protes Naruto.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan, Naru dan maaf saja Aku tak akan mau bergabung dalam festival bodoh ini."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sifat kekasihnya yang satu ini. Bukan dia tak mau mengerti tetapi di juga tak mungkin membiarkan Gaara mengurung diri seharian dikamarnya, dia juga butuh udara segar, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik Naruto akan membuat Gaara bergabung dalam festival yang dikatakan bodoh oleh tunangannya itu. Naruto hanya melengkungkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara merasakan perasaan yang tak enak. Instingnya mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu. Namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana sepasang tangan kini tengah menahannya. Tangan tunangannya sendiri.

"Aku pasti bisa membuatmu bergabung dalam festival bodoh ini, GA-A-RA," bisik naruto pelan ditelinga Gaara. Sebuah seringai jelas terpampang kini diwajah Naruto.

"Kau tak akan bisa memaksaku, NA-RU-TO," ucap Gaara melawan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto, menantang mata sewarna biru saffire Naruto dengan jade miliknya. Tapi bukannya takut Naruto hanya tertawa senang seakan kata-kata Gaara tak ada artinya.

"_Ne_, Gaara kau tahu kan kalau kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil?" Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto. "Dan kau juga tahu kalau aku mengetahui semua hal tentangmu?" lagi-lagi Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi di festival ini jika ratusan eh bukan ribuan fhoto yang ada di hp ku ini tersebar dari udara?" Gaara hanya bingung mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Dan saat Naruto memperlihatkan fhoto di hp yang berada ditangannya jantung Gaara nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Betapa tidak difhoto itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang memilki rambut merah dengan tato 'ai' didahi kirinya sedang tidur dengan memeluk sebuah boneka _teddy bear_? Walau wajahnya sedikit kurang jelas namun siapapun pasti tahu siapa lagi satu-satunya orang yang memilki rambut merah dengan tato 'ai' didahinya dikota ini. Bisa hancur image seram dalam diri Gaara apalagi pemuda itu tengah terlelap dengan nyeyaknya sambil tersenyum manis bak malaikat. Tak lupa beberapa pita yang menjepit rambut merahnya.

"Nah, Gaara bagaimana? Kau mau mengikutiku atau kukirim lembaran fhoto malaikatku ini ke udara? Yah sebenarnya Aku sedikit tak rela membagi koleksi pribadiku kepada siapapun juga tapi mau bagaimana lagi, demi kesuksesan masa depan(?) aku terpaksa melakukannya," ujar Naruto pura-pura sedih sambil melihat semua kumpulan fhoto Gaara di hp nya.

Gaara benar-benar yakin sekarang kalau orang yang dihadapannya adalah iblis.

"Kau …" Gaara benar-benar kesal kali ini kalau bukan orang yang dicintainya Naruto pasti sudah tak memiliki nyawa saat ini. Tapi Gaara benar-benar tak punya pilihan kali ini, bisa saja dia merebut dan menghapusnya tapi dia yakin koleksi fhoto kekasihnya itu tidak hanya itu mengingat hobi Naruto yang suka mengoleksi fhoto Gaara sejak kecil, ralat sejak masih bayi dan Gaara juga yakin kekasihnya akan melakukan apapun agar dirinya mengikuti permintaan Naruto itu.

"Baiklah, Kau menang kali ini Naru. Tapi kupastikan tak ada lain kali untukmu, ingat itu!" ancam Gaara

"Hahaha tenang saja Gaara Aku tahu tak ada cara yang sama Aku pasti mencari jalan lain untuk melakukannya, baiklah _Let's go!_"

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Gaara ketengah keramaian yang sedang berlangsung itu. Matanya menjelajah mencari permainan apa yang bisa membuat kekasihnya senang.

"Ah, itu dia! Ayo kesana." Lagi, Gaara hanya diam saat Naruto menariknya mendekati sebuah perlombaan yang sangat ramai pengunjungnya. Gaara menatap horror saat melihat tulisan disalah satu plang stand tersebut 'Lomba membuat Kue' che! Siapa orang bodoh yang memperbolehkan lomba bodoh ini? Jawabannya tentu saja walikotanya a.k.a ayah Gaara. Gaara sepertinya melupakan siapa walikota bodoh yang baru saja disinggungnya, ckckck Gaara sepertinya kau harus memeriksaan kepalamu ke psikiater#disabaku.

"Baiklah _Minna-san_ perlombaan kali ini, kita akan membuat kue yang bertema kasih sayang untuk seseorang yang special! Dengan hadiah berlibur kesalah satu pulau pribadi walikota Sunagakure untuk dua orang!" sambut seseorang pembawa acara berambut pink bak bunga sakura dengan hebohnya.

"Jadi bersemangatlah, selamat berjuang." Tambahnya lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan disambut teriakan meriah dari penonton yang datang. Diantara orang yang berkumpul itu, nampak seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat kekasih tercintanya tengah kebingungan berada diatas panggung dengan peserta lainnya dengan wajah kesal. Yah, siapa yang bisa menduga dengan sedikit trik, dan voila Naruto berhasil meminta atau tepatnya memaksa Gaara melakukan keinginannya. Dan dia yakin Gaara pasti sedang menyerukan sumpah serapah untuknya. Haha ... sedikit usil tak apalah yang penting koleksi fhoto Gaara miliknya bertambah. Ternyata Naruto hanyalah seorang stalker Gaara ya#ditimpuk kunai.

"Dasar Naruto brengsek, rubah licik, pirang mesum!" Dan berbagai 'panggilan sayang' lainnya meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Gaara. Sepertinya tepat seperti dugaan Naruto, Gaara sedang menyumpahinya dibalik meja peserta itu yang mayoritas kaum hawa. Raut kesal jelas terlihat diwajahnya namun malah membuat Naruto dari kejauhan mengatakan 'imut'. Sedangkan beberapa wanita diatas panggung juga memandang Gaara dengan pandangan penuh cinta, yang malah makin membuat Gaara merasa tak nyaman.

"Baiklah, di meja masing-masing peserta telah ada bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, jadi silahkan berkarya dengan semua bahan yang tersedia, waktunya tiga puluh menit, dimulai dari sekarang!' Dengan adanya tanda begitu setiap peserta mulai beraksi menunjukkan kemahirannya mengolah bahan mentah tersebut menjadi karya yang luar biasa. Tidak, sepertinya ada seorang peserta yang masih diam menatap setiap bahan yang ada dihadapannya. Seseorang berambut merah di pojok kanan panggung masih bergeming.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gaara menatap aneh semua bahan dihadapannya. Matanya menampakan kebingungan; menatap kesetiap tulisan di bahan tersebut. Ada tepung, gula, telur, garam, mentega, coklat, stroberi, dan berbagai bahan lainnya yang sangat asing bagi Gaara. Tentu saja, mana pernah putra bungsu walikota tersebut pernah menginjakkan kaki ketempat yang bernama dapur, jikalau setiap hari ada koki yang menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dan sekarang bagaimana bisa dia berada disini? Gaara menatap tajam Naruto a.k.a pelakunya yang berada di kursi penonton yang dibalas cengiran dan kata '_Ganbatte_'. Apanya yang semangat, Gaara bahkan tak tahu kegunaan semua bahan ini.

Pembawa acara yang bernama Sakura itu, lalu memandang kearah Gaara yang masih dalam diamnya. Dan menepuk jidatnya saat menyadari siapa peserta berambut merah itu yang luput dari perhatiannya sejak tadi, akibat banyaknya peserta yang ikut apalagi Gaara berdiri paling ujung— jauh dari penglihatannya.

"_Minna-san_ sepertinya kita memiliki kejutan yang tak terduga lo? Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan blazer putih di pojok kanan, dia adalah …" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggantung kalimatanya yang bernada manja sambil melirik Gaara yang dibalas deathglare mematikan Gaara— meminta Sakura diam. 'Tak mempan lo Gaa-_chan_,' jawabnya melalui tatapan mata emeralnya.

"Dia adalah putra bungsu walikota Sunagakura, Sabaku Gaara-_chan_! Ups … keceplosan." Sakura menutup mulutnya cepat, karena keceplosan memanggil nama sepupu jauhnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya yang disambut tepuk riuh penonton yang tiba-tiba berteriak heboh.

"Kyaaa…itu Gaara sama."

"Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya … kyaaa Gaara sama," teriak para gadis disisi kanan panggung

"Dia benar benar cool, matanya gak nahan."

Dan banyak lagi 'kyaa' 'kyaa' lainnya berkumandang saat mengetahui bahwa Gaara yang selama ini sangat benci muncul didepan publik bahkan kini berada disini dan menjadi salah satu peserta. Merupakan suatu keajaiban, dan pembuat keajaiban itu sendiri hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kejadian dihadapannya, tak lupa tangannya masih sibuk memotret; mengambil wajah sang kekasih yang sudah bersemu merah kesal akibat ulah Sakura. Naruto juga mengenal Sakura dengan baik yang juga merupakan seniornya di fakultas—dua tahun diatasnya. Wanita berambut buble gum itu sangat suka mengerjai Gaara kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Gaara hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati keusilan Sakura kali ini, seharusnya dia tahu tak akan ada lagi hari yang tenang bila bertemu sepupunya yang sangat menyukai mengerjainya itu. Sekarang semua orang mengenali wajahnya yang susah payah disembunyikannya selama ini. Shit! semua ini gara-gara Naruto dan ide konyolnya itu. Menahan amarah dan kekesaan didalam hati Gaara hanya bisa memberikan pandangan 'kesayangan'nya membalas perlakuan Sakura.

"Hahaha … dan sepertinya pangeran kecil kita mengalami kesulitan, jadi akankah kita menolongnya?" Suara Sakura kembali terdengar melanjutkan kesenangannya yang sempat tertunda akibat pekikan kesenangan fans girl milik Gaara. Wajahnya menampakan kesenangan, sekali lagi dia berhasil mengubah wajah stoic Gaara menjadi merah padam akibat malu.

"Iyaaaa …" Koor panjang pun menjawab pertanyaan singkat Sakura.

"Baiklah, perlombaan kita berubah menjadi 'Misi mengajari pangeran kecil belajar menjadi Ibu rumah tangga dengan membuat kue cinta untuk orang terkasih _ne_, _minna-san_, Setuju?"

"Setuju," yang dijawab dengan koor panjang penonton yang kian bertambah memadati arena perlombaan. Gaara hampir tersedak mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Siapa maksud pangeran kecil yang dimaksud itu? Dan apa maksudnya dengan menjadi Ibu rumah tangga, hah? _Hell no_, semua orang juga tahu Gaara itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki, yah walaupun wajah imutnya tersembunyi di wajah stoic itu. Sekarang Gaara benar-benar akan memanggang Sakura ditengah alun-alun kota dengan campuran Naruto bakar setelah semua ini terjadi. Gaara pastikan itu akan dilakukannya.

"Yup, karena bintang utama kita hanya diam, berarti dia setuju tapi sepertinya akan lebih seru bila kekasih Gaara-chan juga ikut menemani, pemuda jabrik pirang, Namikaze Naruto disana silahkan naik kemari." Sakura tanpa segan lagi memanggil Gaara dengan panggilan kesayangannya, melihat sang empu hanya diam sejak tadi.

Kali ini sepertinya Naruto yang harus tersedak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sakura, sepertinya target keusilan Sakura saat ini juga termasuk dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas dan memberikan senyumannya, setidaknya dengan adanya dirinya disamping Gaara, bisa sedikit meringankan kemarahan kekasihnya akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Gaara yang berada diatas sana juga memasang wajah yang tak kalah kagetnya saat Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati panggung dihadapannya, diiringi dengan tatapan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Tentu saja baru saja mereka mendapatkan kejutan manis dengan kemunculan Gaara- idola mereka yang selama ini terus bersembunyi, sekarang sebuah kejutan manis lainnya datang dari kenyataan bahwa sang idola telah memiliki kekasih-pria-. Tapi sepertinya restu sudah didapat saat semua orang yang terkejut tadi kemudian memberikan jalan kepada Naruto dengan senyuman, dan teriakan dari fans girl Gaara yang histeris sekarang malah ber'kya' ria-bertransformasi menjadi fujoshi—akut—.

Wajah Gaara saat ini hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya, satu-satunya privasi yang tak ingin diketahui orang luar saat ini sekarang telah menyebar dengan indahnya akibat ulah setan pink a.k.a sepupunya itu yang sekarang tertawa bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah lainnya; yang baru saja naik keatas panggung. Gaara bisa saja meneriaki orang-orang yang sedang memberi selamat padanya dari bawah panggung, mereka pikir Gaara sedang menikah apa?

Teriakan dibawah sana semakin bertambah saat Naruto yang tiba di panggung, mendekati Gaara dan mengusap pelan rambut merah Gaara dengan senyuman lembut yang sedikit meluluhkan hati Gaara. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa mungkin Gaara sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan mengajaknya ke kamarnya tapi saat ini itu mungkin tak akan bisa dilakukannya.

"Tenang saja Gaara, aku sudah ada disini kok."

'Ini semua salahmu, Baka!' Gaara hanya bisa kembali mengutuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Karena tokoh utama kita sudah muncul. Acara ini akan kita mulai. Baiklah pangeran tolong pakaikan apron yang berada di atas meja kepada sang putri kita." Gaara hanya mendelik Sakura yang hanya dibalas Sakura senyuman dan memberikan jari kedua jarinya mengucapkan kata'_peace'_. Lagi, Sakura tertawa geli melihat wajah Gaara dan puas berhasil mengerjai Gaara sekali lagi. Tangannya pun beralih mengambil _handphone flip_ berwarna putih di sakunya, dan memotret saat Naruto memasangkan apron ke tubuh Gaara dengan senyum kaku melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan Gaara. Dalam hati sakura bersorak riang, fhoto-fhoto NaruGaa-nya bakal bertambah banyak hari ini. 'Haha, mereka benar-benar lucu'

Pemuda berambut merah yang berada di samping Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan, sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan aneh tunangannya yang sangat menyukai _Boy Love_ itu. Fujoshi itu yang di ingatnya disalah satu artikel di internet yang pernah dibacanya. Naruto dan Gaara-lah objek keisengan Sakura yang paling sering selain teman-teman di kampusnya.

"Jadi … silahkan dimulai."

Tampak Naruto yang mulai mengocok telur di dalam sebuah mangkok besar, tangannya bergerak lincah menjangkau setiap bahan yang dibutuhkannya. Sesekali Naruto bersenandung riang, disetiap gerakannya, asyik dalam pekerjaannya. Gaara hanya menatap Naruto tak percaya. Sejak kapan rubah mesum ini bisa membuat kue? Bukankah dulu Naruto memecahkan telur saja tak bisa? Kenapa sekarang jadi jago begitu. Tidak hanya Gaara penonton yang melihatpun iku tabjub melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"_Ne … ne_ Naruto, walaupun kau bisa membuatnya, bukankah saat ini terbalik?" interupsi Sakura, yang ternyata tak ikut terpesona dengan kemampuan Naruto. Naruto sepertinya benar-benar melupakan sesuatu, bukankah kue yang akan dibuat itu untuk dirinya? Bukan dirinya yang harus menyelesaikannya.

"Hehe … _Gomen_, Sakura-_chan_, aku lupa." Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Dirinya memang mengetahui kemampuan Naruto itu tanpa disengaja saat melihatnya di kampus.

"_Ne,_ Gaara maaf ya, aku jadi merebut kesenanganmu, mulai sekarang aku hanya akan memberimu petunjuk saja." Naruto lalu menyerahkan adonan yang hampir jadi ketangan Gaara. Gaara yang menerima menatap Gaara melas, meminta kekasihnya itu saja yang menyelesaikan permainannya konyol ini.

"Hmmn, _gomen_ Gaara tapi kali ini aku tak bisa, aku juga ingin mencoba merasakan kue yang kau buat Gaara."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak enak nanti? Bagaimana kalau gosong?" apakah kau masih mau memakannya, Naruto? Gaara hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi sebenarnya niat Gaara muncul tapi tetap tidak yakin

"Haha ... tentu saja akan tetap kumakan sampai habis Gaara, bukankah kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta untukku?"

Blush. Muka Gaara berubah warna menyaingin rambutnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Rasa senang melambung tinggi dihatinya.

"Ba-ik-lah," ucap Gaara pelan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dibalas pelukan Naruto yang histeris melihat wajah merona kekasihnya. Hampir saja mangkok berisi adonan itu tumpah, untunglah berhasil ditangkap Naruto sebelum meluncur bebas.

"Hehe ... hampir saja," ujar Naruto masih memeluk pinggang Gaara dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Kyaaa! Mesranya!" teriak Sakura histeris dari sisi panggung. Sepertinya pasangan NaruGaa tidak menyadari kalau adegan ala pasangan pengantin baru mereka telah membuat _nosebleed_ para _fujoshi _dadakan yang awalnya fans Gaara dan tepar seketika.

Sadar. Gaara langsung melepaskan pelukannya, diiringi helaan kecewa Naruto yang masih tidak rela, kapan lagi bisa memeluk Gaara tanpa perlawanan begini dihadapan banyak orang.

Gaara benar-benar tak percaya mereka bisa melupakan kalau ini masih di depan umum.

"Ayo sekarang masukkan adonan itu kedalam loyang Gaara," ujar Naruto mengalihkan suasana canggung yang terjadi, dan menunjuk loyang kue berbentuk segi empat yang telah dilapisi kertas roti dan mentega. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti semua intruksi Naruto, karena pada dasarnya Gaara mudah menyerap sesuatu maka dengan mudahnya melakukan semua seperti yang diberikan Naruto, ataukah ini karena Naruto yang mengajarinya?

Tak lama adonan itu matang, dan telah dilapisi cream putih dengan merata, hanya tinggal garnish.

"Sekarang lakukan sendiri, Gaara, hanya tinggal memberi hiasan saja kok," ujar Naruto. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Naruto membiarkan Gaara berkresi sendiri. Gaara lalu mengikuti instingnya, memotong strobery menjadi dua;seingatnya saat melihat salah satu kue di bakery langganannya, kue dengan penuh potongan stroberi sangat lezat. Kemudian tangannya mengambil cream berwarna merah yang berada didalam plastik, yang telah disiapkan Naruto sebelumnya. Sesekali cream tersebut lari dari sasaran Gaara dan menempel diwajahnya, tanpa sadar Gaara menghapusnya dengan tangan yang berlumuran cream, alhasil bukannya bersih wajahnya malah berlumuran cream stroberi- tersebut, Naruto hanya terkikik geli di dalam hati, tak ingin mendapat bogem mentah karena mentertawakan usaha kekasihnya.

"Selesai." Gaara tersenyum senang saat melihat kue buatannya yang dipenuhi tumpukan stroberi cukup banyak, hamper menutupi bagian atas dengan menyisakan bagian tengahnya yang berisi tulisan "_For My Love_". Walaupun awalnya Gaara cukup mahir mengolah adonan-yang sebernarnya sebagian besar dikerjakan Naruto- namun Gaara tak memiliki seni menghias kue.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara." Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihat perjuangan Gaara membuatkannya kue yang mustahil untuk dilakukan seorang tuan muda seperti Gaara

"HaHaa … Gaara benar-benar seni yang indah." Naruto tertawa hambar dan bergidik ngeri saat melihat tulisan yang ada ditengah kue tersebut, bukan tulisannya melainkan bentuk tulisannya, yang berwarna merah, dan sedikit tidak rapi. Tulisan itu malah terlihat seperti ditulis dengan darah. Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Ternyata Gaa-_chan_ bisa juga ya, boleh kucicipi tidak?" Sakura yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Naruto lalu mencomot sedikit kue di tangan Naruto.

"Wew ... Asin banget! Gaara, berapa kilo garam kau masukkan?" Sakura segera menyambar segelas air di dekatnya, dan terbatuk-batuk pelan. Heran dengan reaksi SakuraNaruto mencolek sedikit cream yang sama. Asin? Bagaimana bisa? Naruto memutar matanya bingung, bagaimana bisa cream yang dibuatnya bisa jadi aneh begini, jangan-jangan? Naruto melirik Gaara yang ternyata sedang menyeringai.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskannya?" Gaara tersenyum manis yang bagi Naruto terlihat seperti malaikat kematiannya. Membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kue buatanku tidak enak makanya, kau tidak mau memakannya? Lebih baik buang saja, aku memang tidak berbakat," ujar Gaara pelan dengan ekpresi sedih.

"Haha ... tidak benar Gaara kuemu enak kok Gaara," jawab Naruto terbata sembari mengambil sepotong kecil kue dan memakannya, dan mengunyahnya pelan segera rasa asin garam menyebar di mulutnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto memuntahkan kue itu namun melihat ekpresi sendu—buatan—yang ditampilkan Gaara membuat Naruto menelan dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa Cuma segitu, bukankah kuenya masih _ne,_ Naruto?" ujar Gaara polos. Aura hitam tampak menyelimuti Gaara, walaupun senyuman terpancar jelas di bibirnya. Kali ini Naruto harus mengakui kekalahannya dengan telak.

"Sekarang pembalasan untukmu, Nona Pink" Gaara lalu meraih pengeras suara dari tangan Sakura.

"Penduduk Sunagakure sekalian … kalian semua kan berlibur ke pulau selatan milik keluarga Haruno gratis tanpa bayaran apapun. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Silahkan sekarang menuju kapal bertuliskan _'It's Mine'_ dengan corak sakura bermekaran yang sekarang berada dipelabuhan untuk menuju pulau selatan sepuasnya."

Sakura cengo mendengar kata-kata Gaara, bukan hanya karena tak biasanya Gaara berbicara panjang begini. Tapi lebih dikarenakan maksud kata-kata itu sendiri.

"Kyaaa! Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara? Kapal itu baru saja kubeli untuk pergi berlibur bersama nanti, padahal aku saja belum mencobanya?" teriak Sakura histeris karena kehilangan kapal kesayangannya.

Namun pemuda bertato 'ai' itu hanya menyeringai, "Ini balasan untukmu _baka_-fujo," Gaara hanya semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat Sakura yang semakin pundung dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, Sayang sepertinya kali ini kau harus merelakan kemenanganmu, begitu juga kau Naruto." Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengusap pelan pundak Sakura dan melirik Naruto sebentar. "Lagipula ini harga yang cukup pantas, bukan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Haha ... kau benar Sasori-_nii_ … kali ini sepertinya kau benar." Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Kita kalah Sakura-_chan_, hehe ... tapi ada yang lebih penting—" Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara, di tangannya ada sepotong kue stroberi hasil karya Gaara.

"Apa, yang mau kau lakukan Naruto?" Gaara menatap horror ke arah Naruto, ngeri memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"—Hanya ini." Naruto lalu menggigit kue dengan stroberi dengan hiasannya itu mengunci bibir Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Kue yang berada dimulutnya kini telah berpindah ke mulut Gaara dengan bantuan lidahnya. Rasa asin menyebar dan terasa di indra pengecapan mereka berdua. Sedikit manis dan asam dari buah stroberi itu juga menambah rasa ciuman Naruto kali ini. Setelah puas membuat Gaara merasakan kue buatannya sendiri, Naruto baru melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Happy Anniversary_, Gaara," ujar Naruto lembut menatap teduh wajah kekasihnya yang masih memerah karena ulahnya barusa.

Kaget. Gaara benar-benar melupakan kalau hari ini adalah perayaan jadian mereka. Sembari menahan malu. Gaara hanya berujar pelan. "Maaf aku lupa, Naruto."

"Tidak, apa-apa yang penting kau mau memaafkanku bukan?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto lalu menarik Gaara kepelukannya. "_Arigatou,_ Gaara." Gaara balas memluk Naruto erat, merasakan setiap harum citrus yang tercium dari tubuh kekasihnya. Hampir saja Gaara terpejam saat merasa ada yang aneh matanya lalu melihat kesamping dan ternyata Sakura masih terduduk dilantai panggung. Pantas saja _fujoshi_ pink itu tidak berteriak histeris.

"Ta-tapi kapalku, Sasori …."

"Mau, bagaimana lagi, sepertinya semua warga kota sudah menghilang. Sasori menunjuk dengan Dagunya yang diikuti tiga pasang mata lainnya. Semua penduduk kota menghilang sejak tadi, hanya tinggal mereka berempat di sana.

"Kita pulang saja." Gaara yang tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun kemudian melenggang pergi—setelah melepaskan diri dari Naruto—meninggalkan ketiganya terdiam membisu.

"Tunggu aku, Gaara," ujar Naruto segera menyusul Gaara meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura sendiri.

"Ayo, Sakura kita juga." Sasori lalu menggandeng lengan kekasihnya yang masih terduduk sedih sambil menggumankan kata 'kapalku, hiks'.

"Tenang saja, lain kali kita jalan-jalan dengan jet pribadiku saja bagaimana?" bujuk Sasori berharap Sakura sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura langsung berbinar mendengarnya, padahal biasanya Sasori tak akan mau, walau sudah diminta Sakura beberapa kali sebelumnya.

"Iya, Sakura. Aku janji."

"Ayo, kita pulang" ujar Sakuraa sumringah sambil tersenyum senang. "Haha ... lagipula masih ada lain waktu untuk membalas mereka, tunggu saja nanti Gaara" seringai Sakura.

**OMAKE**

Gaara mengeluarkan sepotong kertas pendek dari saku celananya. Kertas bertuliskan 'Gula'. Sekarang terpecahkan misteri terciptanya kue dengan rasa asin itu.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat semua sudah menunggu." Panggil Naruto melihat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan.

"Ah, iya"

Gaara lalu melepaskan kertas itu dari tangannya. Angin yang bertiup membawanya terbang menjauh.

'_Happy Anniversary, too_ Naruto'

**The End**


End file.
